Triple Threat 3: Escape from the Other World
by chattingchick1
Summary: The third of my Triple Threat trilogy. Gohan and Kayla come back to Earth, and are faced with 16 years of change. The happy reunion is interrupted, and they all must fight for their lives, and for the Earth they love. GohanVidel and TrunksPan.
1. The Other World

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! 

Here the next installment of my Triple Threat trilogy finally is. I waited a little bit to post it, but I couldn't wait anymore. The first chapter is just the beginning, so it doesn't get into the plot yet, but that will come soon enough. There will eventually be a small amount of Trunks/Pan, but it will still center around Gohan/Videl. The Trunks/Pan is more of a background addition just because I like the couple. Also, if you notice an missing characters, or wonder where they are, please let me know through a review.

* * *

**Triple Threat 3: "Escape From the Other World"  
Chapter 1: "The Other World"**

"That's twelve for me, Gohan." Kayla said as she blasted another HFIL escapee. She brought her right hand back to her side and flew beside her partner.

"We're tied." Gohan smiled. "Whoever gets the next one wins, OK?"

"Deal." She smiled back, and they both landed on the soft grassy ground of the Other World.

"Excuse me, Other World Police Gohan. Are you him?" A quiet voice spoke up and the man looked toward his own feet in embarrassment.

Gohan turned to face the messenger with an raised eyebrow. "You have a visitor waiting for you near the Other World Entrance."

Gohan looked beside him at Kayla and she shrugged. "I wonder who it is. Come on, Let's go."

----------

"Here he is, sir." The messenger gestured to his right.

"Gohan, is that really you?" A boy about the same age as him ran up to him. He smiled wide as if he had known Gohan all his life. "You've grown since I last say you. At least, in the living world. I died 17 years ago, when I was 19. Some thugs shot me, even after I did what they told me to."

Gohan smiled nervously. "OK... uh, but who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The boy frowned thoughtfully. "Well, we were both young when we last saw each other. Surely, you remember my sister and her husband, though, since you saw them soon before you were killed."

"You sister?" Gohan asked, going through his own thoughts trying to remember who the boy was.

"Yes, my sister. She's married to my best friend." The boy paused and closed his eyes, holding back a few tears. "They got married, and some guys told me to leave and not to tell anybody what happened. I left, but they shot me anyway. I sometimes wonder how they turned out. I owe him my life... he was the one who raised me since I was a orphan."

Gohan watched the boy, talking of his past, slowly connecting the words. "An orphan..." A look of realization dawned on his face. "You don't mean... Rom?"

The boy nodded, smiling, and looked at Gohan's face as he became sorrowful again. "The thugs said they'd kill Chiko if I didn't leave. I did... but they killed me anyway. The worst part is that..." His voice started breaking. "The worst part is that I never got to tell Chiko and Pigero how much I loved the fact that they were getting married. He was like my family already, and he was only getting closer. I-I miss them... I really do... When you get back-"

Gohan stepped up to Rom and squeezed his left shoulder. "They miss you, too... Rom. At least, 16 years ago they did..." He smiled gently.

"And I'm sure they still do." Kayla spoke up. Gohan flinched, almost forgetting she was nearby. "Hi. I'm Kayla. I died at the same time Gohan did."

"Nice to meet you." Rom wiped away his small amount of tears and reached out to shake her hand, but the messenger broke in. "Excuse me again, but I have a visitor for Other World Police Kayla, also."

Kayla stepped up confused. _Who in the Other World would want to visit me?_

When a woman stepped into her view, Kayla froze. She stared, speechless. "No..."

But there was no mistaking the woman's shoulder-length chestnut hair and her almost perfect complexion. It was nothing like when Kayla last saw her, worn out and beat up.

"Hello, Kayla. King Yemma thought you might want to see me before two go down there."

"But... no." Kayla stepped back clumsily, her face pale. "I don't deserve to see you. Not after what I did."

The woman managed to wrap her arms around Kayla into a loose hug. "Kayla, what you did was overcome your father's control."

"Yeah, after almost killing my half sister." Kayla said dryly, her body becoming tense.

"No, not your half sister. You sister. She's the only family you have left on your side."

"So, you actually include my psychotic father in that?" She looked the woman in the face for the first time, holding back tears. Her voice became more forced. "He killed you and wanted to kill me. He's no father of mine."

The woman smiled. "It's alright to disown him. He wasn't human after all."

Kayla paused, and pulled back from her, turning her back. "Neither am I, Mom, neither am I."

"But you _are_ human, Kayla. You had a choice and you chose to break free of your father's control. Always remember that. And when you get there, tell Videl-"

"You keep saying 'when you get down there'. What do you mean by-"

"Just know that I love you, Kayla... Videl, too." She said softly and walked away.

"Goodbye, Gohan." Rom waved and walked away beside the woman.

"Hold on, Rom!" Gohan yelled.

"No, Mom!" Kayla reached out for her mother, realizing that she stepped away. She stared in the direction the two had disappeared, stunned, as tears slipped from her eyes. "It's been 31 years since I've seen her and that was as Gero killed. She comes to see me and all she says is what everyone else has told me."

"Kayla..." Gohan walked up to her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Gohan..." Kayla suddenly thrust her head into his left shoulder and cried.

"It's OK, Kayla." I can't imagine what's going through her mind now, considering what's happened. "Kayla."

Kayla looked up, her eyes a little puffy, and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, I just... It's been so long..."

He nodded. "It's OK, Kayla. Come on, let's go. They both mentioned something about us going back. I want to know more aobut that." He waited for her response, hoping to get her mind off of things if they talked about something else.

"Y-Yeah." She wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "Let's go."

----------

They approached King Yemma's desk nervously but cautiously. He stamped a paper, waved the spirt on with the others and without even looking up, said. "Next."

"King Yemma..." Gohan started.

King Yemma sighed in slight annoyance. "What? I said next- Gohan?" He stopped and looked up, surprised. "Kayla? What are you doing here?"

"I think you know." Gohan replied.

He sighed and continued. "About your visitors? Yes, did you like them? I let them have their bodies back for a limited amount of time and see you two."

"'Did I like them'?" Kayla suddenly yelled, angrily. "'Did I like them'?" What were you thinking, sending her to me??" She flew up on the desk in a rage. The spirits in line and assisstants to the right and left of the desk scattered from the energy she emmitted and stared.

"Kayla!" Gohan instinctively reached up at her. "Kayla, come down! You don't need to anger him!" Gohan shouted at her.

Kayla ignored him and stomped to King Yemma. "Do you know what was going through my mind? Do you know? Do you know I almost had an emtional breakdown? Do you-"

"Silence!" He yelled and slammed his fists on the desk, stopping her midsentence. She stumbled back and fell off the desk. Gohan caught her before she hit the ground.

They both looked up to see King Yemma's glaring face.

"King Yemma..."

"Oh, yes, Gohan." His expression immediately changed into a smile as he looked at the half-saiyan. "You were saying?"

Kayla bit her lower lip, trying to hide her anger at the giant red ogre.

"King Yemma." Gohan started. We... I... would like to know what our visitors meant by 'when you go back'. How can Kayla talk to Videl when-"

"When you're up here and they're down there?" He smiled knowingly. "That, my boy, is the good news. You see, after I let your father stay in the living world, I saw how important he was to everyone. I also see what they have thought of you two since then. Therefore, I'm allowing you to go to the living world..."

Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but Baba floated into the room.

"...permanently."

-----------

"Good luck." Baba said as she went back to the Other World.

Gohan and Kayla surveyed the land they stood on in silence. They took it in with awe.

"It's been 16 years..." Kayla whispered.

Gohan nodded. "Yes. Well, world, here we come."

* * *

Next chapter is one of my favorites! It tells you what has happened to the rest of the gang since the end of TT2, Review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Watchful Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 3: Attack from the Other World"  
Chapter 2: "Watchful Eyes"**

The air was still and dead, the way it was every year on this day for 16 years. Anyone who listened could feel the quiet and unrequited feelings if they tried hard enough. No one ever spoke of it, as if speaking it aloud would make it even more true. They could hear the pleasant chirping and scurrying of forest animals, to reflect what they felt the other 364 days of the year. The air blew the grass around them, undetterred of their melancholy feelings.

This was how it was for one group.

A 34-year-old woman always went out shopping with her 15-year-old daughter to get her mind off of things.

A lady well above 50, who was still the president of Capsule Corporations. always went over long forgotten memories with one of her closest friends, Her husband still trained in the gravity room.

A 24-year-old gym teacher at Orange Star High School, the heir to Capsule Corporation, acted as nothing was wrong. His best friend, only one year younger than him, was his assistant. He was always down and hardly ever spoke.

That's how it was for them and some others on that day every year.

Only one didn't know why everyone else acted differently. Nobody ever told her why.

----------

"Mom, are you done yet?" Pan complained and rolled her eyes. She sighed impatiently and leaned onto a shirt rack to her left while she watched her mother pick up a blue gi with a red belt. Her dark shoulder length hair rested on her shoulders. The girl had always despised shopping. She just didn't understand why her mother always dived into the Orange Star Mall head first when she may have normally went shopping once a month, if that.

"No, I'm not, Pan." The woman answered, unaware of her daughter's bored tone, and looked at the girl, motionlessly. Her daughter could tell she could cry at any moment. The woman pushed back tears, hastily turned as her dark braid swayed behind her, and headed towards the checkout desk.

----------

The president of Capsule Corporation pushed a hair out of her face as she yelled at her husband down the hallway, who was grunting and yelling occasionally. "Don't be so loud! We're trying to talk here!" She rolled her eyes as she she walked back into the room and sighed. "Saiyans..."

----------

The 24-year-old ran ahead of his best friend, "Goten, you're too slow!" He stopped and looked back. Goten was walking slowly, looking at the cracked cement, not caring how far ahead the older man was.

"Goten? Come to think of it, you weren't acting normally today during class, either. What's up, pal?"

----------

Gohan and Kayla landed in the bushed and looked around to see where they were.

"There's Orange Star High School, Gohan. Didn't you used to go th-" Kayla looked at a building to her right, then jerked her head a little way to her left, towards a couple of men walking together. "Hey, he looks familiar." She gazed a bit longer and gasped inaudibly. "Wait a minute, they both do..."

The one in front, looked at his friend, smiling. "Come on, Goten, You can tell me."

Gohan's eyes widened at the mention of his brother's name, and he stared at them, his breath quickening.

Goten looked up with clouded eyes at him, and spoke with a harsh tone. "Trunks, have you forgotten again? Have you forgotten what today is?"

"What? What do you mea- Oh..." He frowned in disappointment at himself and then tried to smile and pulled Goten closer to him. "I'm sorry, Goten... I really am. You know I have a lot to think about. But, hey, cheer up. Our moms are at Capsule Corp right now. You can talk to them about it. Now that I think about it, I could use a stress reliever, too. Dealing with high school kids in gym class can be tough."

Goten nodded slightly and replied in a low voice. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." They lifted into the air and shot through the sky.

"I don't believe it. That... was Goten and Trunks." Gohan whispered, still staring at the spot where they were once standing.

"And they're gym teachers at that." Kayla added, amazed herself at how much had changed. After a moment, she looked over at Gohan. "Come on. Let's follow them."

----------

"The brats are back." Vegeta said flatly as he exited the gravity room.

Bulma sighed. "That's one thing that hasn't changed. You can never call them by their names."

"They're Saiyan warriors. They shouldn't be teaching mere humans at such elementary material!" He retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Hi, mom!" Trunks said as he landed and Bulma opened the door to greet her son. Chichi smiled weakly at Goten and followed Bulma into the yard.

Vegeta scoffed as he stood in the doorway.

----------

Gohan and Kayla ducked behind some trees so they wouldn't be seen.

"Wow, look at them..." Kayla commented. "It seems they haven't changed much."

"Neither has Vegeta." Gohan added silently, examining his friends and family.

"Don't worry about your father. He's just being himself." Bulma told her son. "Hey, shouldn't the others be getting here soon?"

Trunks glanced at his watch on his right wrist. "Yeah, it's almost 5."

"There they are!" Goten said and waved at a jetcopter that landed a few feet away.

Eighteen, Krillin, Marron, Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Goku piled out of the door. "Hey, everyone, are we late?" Goku said in a cheerful voice, smiling. Krillin waved in response, causing his slightly grey colored hair to sway. Marron, now a young woman of 20, walked beside him, followed by her mother.

Gohan watched them in awe. _The world may have changed, but they haven't changed much._ Kayla stared as well.

"Wait, somebody's missing." Bulma suddenly said as she surveyed the group.

"More than one." a voice said as she and two others landed on the grass from the air. Erasa flashed a smile as Sharpner and Hercule waved at them. "Now, where's Videl and Pan?"

"What? When'd they learn to fly?!" Gohan exclaimed in shock,

Kayla slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shush, Gohan!" She said quietly.

"Who's there?" Trunks instinctively shot an energy blast at the tree but the two vanished just before the explosion.

"That was close." Kayla breathed a sigh of relief as they reappeared behind the main building and glared at Gohan. "No thanks to you!" Gohan could only mutter a sorry as they watched Trunks still eye the spot that he had blasted.

"Trunks, wasn't that a little drastic?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at her son. "It was probably just a squirrel or something."

He scanned the area around him, not convinced. "No, it was two people. I felt the same energy signals when me and Goten left the school also. We're being watched."

"Don't worry yourself." Erasa replied chipperly. "Whoever it is, you can handle them."

"Mom, come on! We're already late!" Pan yelled as she blasted from the sky, still slightly annoyed. "I told you to quit when got to the gis!"

Videl descended slowly. She had bags hanging from both arms. She dropped them and breathed in slowly. "Sorry, Pan, but I had to get another-"

"-navy blue gi? You have plenty already!"

Videl looked at her daughter with narrowed lips, a small tear escaping her tightly closed eyes. "Pan, you don't understand. Just be happy that I came. It gets harder every year..."

Videl! Gohan flinched and stared at her even more intently than he had the others.

Kayla gasped softly. _Videl has a daughter?_ They must gather every year in memory of...us. "Gohan..." Kayla looked at Videl curiously and squeezed Gohan's left shoulder. She stood up and nodded. "Let's go..."

"Kayla?" Gohan came out of his trance as she was walking into their view.

Kayla smiled as she walked out, not knowing what reaction the two would get. "Well, I'm glad everybody hasn't forgotten us."

Every one turned to see the owner's voice and they all stopped moving immediately. Videl's face went white and became completely still as she said a name she hadn't spoken aloud for 16 years.

"Kayla."

* * *

Hope they don't seem too out of character. Whenever anyone died in the series, they were always able to revive them with the Dragonballs, and in this series, they weren't, so they'd probably act slightly different. Oh... Now that I think about it, I guess they would have the Namekian Dragonballs, but let's forget about those, shall we? Any criticism is welcome! As for their looks, they look like they did in Dragonball GT. As for ages, I did an educated guess. If I forgot any major characters you think I should have put in here, please tell me in a review! Next chapter, you'll get a little more insight on what has happened to Videl since the end of Triple Threat 3. After all, this story is focused on Gohan and Videl. 


	3. Reunion

_**Important change in status on all my stories. Please read!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

**"Triple Threat 3: Escape from the Other World"  
Chapter 3: "Reunion"**

It was if all the air was sucked from the atmosphere. They all turned to Kayla, but didn't speak or move. They didn't know what to say, even if they did speak. Videl didn't dare breathe. She was afraid that the dream would end if she made the slightest movement.

She had dreamed about Kayla and Gohan for 16 years. Never their bodies, just their voice and their presence, and now, she didn't even know what to do.

Pan broke the silence, oblivious. "Mom who are they? Hey, that guy is wearing the same blue gi you bought today."

The bags fell from Videl's arms and knocked her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath and spoke. It was barely a whisper. "When'd I die?"

Pan looked at her mother curiously. "What are you talking about? Why would you think you died?" She shifted her gaze at Kayla and Gohan. "I don't know who you two are, but you're not ordinary humans. Everyone's scared and they're ten times stronger than me." She narrowed her eyes. "If you don't leave, you'll be forced to leave..." She summoned an energy blast in both palms. "...by me."

Goten regained his posture first. "No, Pan, wait!"

She didn't hear him and charged at Kayla, throwing the left blast at her. Kayla raised her eyebrows but easily flew over it and Pan released the second blast. Kayla neutralized it with her own blast, still gazing at the girl.

"You're not getting away! Kamehame-"

"Pan!" Goku teleported behind her and held both her arms back.

"What? Grandpa? Why are you holding me back? I can take care of her! I can-" She scowled at the man as she pushed herself away grudgingly.

Goku didn't answer her. He looked at Kayla's calm expression. It was as if she wasn't ever attacked. He smiled. "Kayla, it's been a while. You've gotten stronger."

"Yeah." She said as she glanced at Pan, knowingly. "You're pretty strong yourself. You're part Saiyan. Who's your father?"

Pan scoffed and looked at her warily. "I'm not telling you anything. And how do you know about Saiyans? You're not a Saiyan, you're not even human."

Kayla paused, thinking about her next words. She looked at her left arm, and spoke softly, not wanting to agree. You're right. I'm not human. I'm just asking because I know Videl's your mother. Your father would have to be-"

"-a Saiyan, I know." Pan supplied haltily. She and Goku descended onto the ground.

"But the only Saiyans I know of are Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and-" Kayla gasped and looked at Goku curiously. "How?"

"It'll all be explained." Goten smiled to reassured her. "You two have missed a lot."

"Hold on a minute!" Pan yelled, her eyes still following Kayla. "Uncle Goten, Grandpa, you're acting like you know these people, but they don't look much older than me and I've never seen them around here."

Kayla landed and walked over Gohan, who was still silently watching everyone. "Come on, Gohan. It's your family. You should be the one talking."

"My baby!" Chichi broke free of Bulma and Krillin's grasp and sped toward her son.

"Mom!" Pan suddenly yelled and spun around. Videl had fallen on the ground, unconscious. "Here!" Pan instinctively thrust her palms on her mother's chest and emitted energy into her. "I'm using the couch, Bulma." Without waiting for an answer, Pan carried her mother into the building hastily.

Kayla frowned and Goku. "Videl's energy was low. Is that why she fainted?"

Nobody was anything, though. They all looked toward the ground in silence.

"It is." Bulma finally said carefully. "But... I think Videl needs to tell Gohan what's been happening herself. Just... Just the two of them."

"And you all will explain it to me?" Kayla scanned the group.

"Of course. But first..." She looked up and rested her eyes on Kayla. "You need to tell us why you're here."

----------

"Wow, that King Yenma's a really nice guy, huh?" Bulma said after they heard the story. They had all went inside so they could watch over Videl.

Pan half-heartedly listened to Gohan as he told half the story. She kept watching him until she said shortly, "You. Gohan. Follow me." She walked out of the room to grass.

"What?" Gohan whispered.

"Don't ask any questions. I just want to see how strong you are."

"Pan, what are you doing?" Goten wondered.

"Will I have to make you come out?" Pan shouted from outside.

Gohan walked out after his father shot him a look that said he'd better go outside, only to be bombarded with energy blasts.

"What in the-" He flinched from them and then dodged her kick from his left.

Pan growled in frustration and tried a counterattack this stomach and a two-handed punch to his back. When Gohan blocked all of them, Pan frowned and pulled back. She lowered herself to the ground and scoffed. "You win." She gazed at Gohan, and her face slowly grew more passive. "I'm sorry... I just had to see how strong you were. You're about as strong as Grandpa." She smiled halfway, truly trying to be nice to this stranger. Her voice became quiet as she spoke. "...And for some reason, I don't know why, you seem... you just seem like I should know you." She looked into his eyes, holding back emotion. "My mother never mentions him... but I know he exists. He's out there somewhere. The person I can call 'father'." She looked at the sky longingly.

Gohan nodded and smiled knowingly, remembering how he missed his own father for half his life. "Pan... what...what happened to him?" He asked softly.

"He died before I was born. Sixteen years ago... He would've been the same age as Mom."

"Do... Do you know how he die?" Gohan asked cautiously.

Pan shook her head gently. "Not exactly. Mom just said one time that he was killed by an andro-"

"That's enough, Pan. Please." Kayla abruptly interrupted her. "Please. I don't want to be reminded."

"What do you mean?" Pan turned to Kayla narrowed her eyes at her. "How would you know? You weren't there."

"Yeah... Well, let's just say that I was a little more than involved." Kayla said sadly.

Suddenly, Pan jerked her head at the doorway past everyone else who had walked out during the fight. "Mom! You shouldn't be up! You should be resting."

"Resting?" Videl frowned at her daughter tiredly. "How can I... possibly rest... when..." She fell to her knees and Pan rushed over to her.

"Mom, stop th-"

"No!" Videl pushed her away and looked out at the others. "I sense them... Their energy signals..."

"What? You mean Gohan and Kayla? Everyone but me seems to know them."

Kayla walked over to Videl and held out her right hand out. "Here." She said with a smile.

Videl gripped it with her own right hand and pulled herself up, tears pooling in her eyes. "It's really you, Kayla." Kayla held back tears as Videl's eyes met hers. Videl spoke, not believing her own words."It's really you."

* * *

_**Important change in status on all my stories. Please read!**_


	4. Underneath the Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

* * *

**Triple Threat 3: Escape from the Other World  
Chapter 4: "Underneath the Tears"**

"I thought it was a dream earlier, but-"

"It wasn't. See? Your shopping bags are still over there." She pointed a few feet behind her. The 3 shopping bags were still there, One had fallen over.

All eyes were on Videl, watching her next move.

"It's really you.." Videl said again and suddenly started crying, gripping Kayla's hand tighter. "I've... I've dreamed of both of your voices every night, but never... never saw your actual bodies." Her voice crackled through the tears.

Kayla lifted Videl from her damp shirt and looked into her eyes, holding her body still and spoke firmly. "You say both of us, but you haven't even looked at him yet. He's over there, waiting for _you_, Videl. Just like he's been doing for the past 16 years." She turned around and nudged Videl off of her, toward Gohan.

Videl stopped herself from going any further, avoiding Gohan's steady gaze. "No." She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, tears still falling slowly down her face. "No."

"No, what, Mom?" Pan asked, oblivious. "It's just a boy."

"He's not just a boy, Pan." Videl managed to say quietly to her daughter, her fists clenched. "He's a 34 year old man in an 18 year old body."

"And that"s exactly why you two need to talk!" Kayla said, getting slightly annoyed at her half sister. "Videl, I know who Pan's father is." She said finally.

Videl spun around in shock, the tears frozen in place. "W-What? W-Who told you?"

"No one. I figured it out on my own. Now _he_ needs to know. From you."

Videl swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from receding anymore. She nodded jerkily after a moment. "OK... Yeah... Let's go. Before I lose my nerve." She couldn't say his name. She just flew off into the air and Gohan silently followed.

Kayla smiled and turned to the others. "Now that I got them alone, we can talk. First of all, how has life been?"

"I don't believe this!" Pan exclaimed suddenly. "You just let Mom go with that boy! In her condition! We - or rather, I - don't even know who he is!"

"She's more than safe in his hands, Pan." Bulma said and smiled. "Trust me. Now, back to you, Kayla." She glanced at Kayla and spoke softly, ignoring the girl's silent anger. "It's been quiet. No enemy has come, no battles for the Earth's future."

"So..." Kayla averted her eyes downward. "He... He hasn't come back. That's good." She kept her voice from cracking.

Bulma hesitated, not sure how to say it. He was her father, after all. "No... Gero hasn't come back."

Kayla looked back up in her eyes, trying to keep herself steady. "When I didn't see him in HFIL and King Yenma told me that he hadn't checked in, I knew he was still alive. I constantly worried that he would come here and kill you all, especially Videl. Even with Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten here..."

"Let's change the subject." Goku broke in, smiling. "How was Other World for you?"

Kayla stopped shuffling her feet suddenly, momentarily suprised at the older man's subtleness. When she regained her posture, she spoke up quietly, trying to smile. "Different. Gohan and I became Other World police, keeping enemies in HFIL from escaping. We trained with King Kai. Gohan even said that I was almost as strong as a Super Saiyan 3. I almost lost myself in there. I mean, I didn't have to worry about staying alive or anything."

"I know what you mean." Goku nodded, remembering his own life in Other World.

Kayla grinned, but it quickly faded. "But there was one thing that kept reminding me of it: Gohan. After the first week, he quit talking about Videl, but I knew he was always thinking about her. It was in his eyes."

"The same goes for Videl." Bulma said quietly. "She saw the moment Gero blasted you-"

Kayla gasped. "No..."

Bulma just nodded. "And that image has stayed with her, I'm sure. For a week after, she wouldn't eat, no matter who gave it to her, and then, for a month, she wouldn't go to school or talk with anybody. During that time, her body broke down and caused what we call EDS, Energy Drop Syndrome."

"Like earlier?" Kayla's gaze stayed intent on Bulma.

"Yes, Like earlier. Her energy got so low during that time, from then on, if her energy dropped to a certain level, she'd faint and somebody would have to give her energy or her heart would stop."

Kayla opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her hands flinched.

"She was in bad shape." Erasa spoke up. "Sharpner and I came with Hercule one time to see what was up. That's when we found out about you and Gohan. We just told the city that Saiyaman had been killed during a mission and Saiyagirl quit because she couldn't go on without Saiyaman. In a way, that was the truth. When Videl finally went back to school, the teachers excused all her absences and the students crowed her with questions."

"So she finished school?"

"Yes. With all A's somehow, but she didn't go to college."

"Why not?"

Bulma smiled and answered. "Because that's when Pan came into the picture."

----------

They landed, but stayed quiet. Gohan watched Videl as she stood there, thinking of what to say. It was hard for Gohan after 16 years, but he knew it was even harder for her.

Videl looked up and slowly stepped to him. She took in a big breath as she gently touched his face with her right hand. She smiled and shut her eyes, holding back a flood of tears. "I just had to be sure... Gohan." She opened her eyes and no tears came. It was the first time she had said his name in 16 years.

Gohan returned the look with a soft smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Videl pushed herself forward and suddenly pressed her lips against hers softly. They were the same height, so Videl just pulled back and watched Gohan's surprise.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it." Videl averted her eyes downward. "We... We never kissed before, but we told each other how we felt. I've never been with anyone else since, Gohan." Videl looked up at his face mournfully.

Gohan just returned her stare, silently urging her to continue. He didn't know what to say.

"Ever since that day, there was never a moment when I wasn't thinking about you. I just never mentioned you to anyone else. I never spoke my thoughts aloud and, gratefully, no one forced me to. I didn't see Gero kill you, but..." She closed her eyes at the memory, holding back tears. "...I saw him kill Kayla. That image has haunted me every moment of my life. I'll never forget it."

"Oh, Videl..." Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his. "I've never forgotten you, either. But I always thought that you would move on and marry someone else. I mean, time doesn't move in the Other World like it does here."

"So, the offer still stands?" Videl's face smiled.

He smiled knowingly. "Of course. If it's not too awkward."

"Oh, it wouldn't be for me, but..." Videl trailed off.

"But it wouldn't be for Pan, right?"

Videl gasped slightly and stepped back. She didn't expect him to guess her thoughts."Yeah..." It was almost an afterthought. "I-I know you're wondering how she came to be. I'm sure the others are telling their own version. I haven't been with anyone else, Gohan. I promise you." She looked him in the eyes sternly. "I've never been interested in anyone else. The Supreme Kai gave her to me while I was in mourning. I got out of my slump because..." Her eyes started wavering. "... she reminded me of you."

"What? What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. This is the moment she was dreading, yet looking forward to, trying to think of how to tell him. She clenched her fists and looked to his right, avoiding his curious gaze. "Because, Gohan... She..."

She quickly looked down at the grass. _Just spit it out Videl. You've got this far._

"She's your daughter."

* * *


	5. Attack from Above

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 3: Escape from the Other World"  
Chapter 5: "Attack from Above"**

Pan turned from the group with a scowl. "I guess I'll have to leave now, right? Since this is about a man I've never even met?" She didn't wait for an answer though. She blasted off into the sky and high speed.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Trunks, go talk to her. Calm her down, just don't tell her anything. Videl should tell her about Gohan."

Trunks looked at his worried mother and nodded. He then flew in the direction of Pan's energy.

"Trunks?" Kayla asked, her eyebrow raised.

Bulma smiled wearily. "Yeah. Even Vegeta approves of him. Everybody knows that Trunks cares for Pan, even Pan herself, but she won't let him get close. She's just too stubborn to admit she feels the same way."

"Kind of like someone we know, right?" Kayla smirked.

Bulma nodded and her eyes smiled. "Exactly."

"Are you sure Pan's going to be alright?" Chichi spoke up suddenly. She had been unusually quiet since Videl fainted, but couldn't any longer.

"Positive. Trunks won't let anything happen to her." Bulma assured her.

"Hey, aren't you Kayla?" a voice behind her asked. "Videl's sister?"

"Oh, hey, Chiko!" Goten waved at her and Pigero. "Yeah, that's Kayla."

The two sat five grocery bags down on the side of the house. "We brought the groceries you asked for, Bulma." Chiko looked at the woman.

Kayla stared at the unfamiliar woman warily. "Do I know you?"

Chiko smiled. "Hi, I'm Chiko and this is my husband, Pigero. Our daughter, Marie, is around her somewhere. She's one year younger than Pan."

Kayla smiled slightly, but it grew in immediate recognition of her name. "Wait a minute, You're Chiko, Rom's sister?" She remembered Gohan's friend mention her name in Other World.

Chiko narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice in surprise. "What do you know about him?"

----------

All Gohan could do was stare at her, appalled. "Pan is... mine?" The last word was barely audible, his mind going everywhere in sudden confusion.

Videl just nodded silently, trying not to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry... Gohan."

_She's... our daughter?_ Videl's soft words snapped Gohan out of his trance. He instinctively reached his arm out and gripped her right shoulder softly. "What are you sorry about, Videl?" He lifted her chin up with his free right hand and looked into her tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry... for everything." Videl tried to keep her voice steady, but it was only half-working. "It's just been hard for me without you around. Even with Pan."

"Oh, Videl, it's ok." But before he could move, somebody appeared in the sky.

"I would think you should be more worried about them." He dropped an unconscious Pan and Trunks beside Videl and Gohan.

Videl ran toward them, but Gohan stared at the newcomer with anger. "What'd you do to them... Raditz?"

Videl jerked her head back in horror. "Raditz? But he was killed-"

"How'd you get out of HFIL. Raditz? You couldn't have been wished back."

He smiled. "How'd _you_ get out of the Other World?"

"We got out legally."

"I doesn't matter that much now, does it, Gohan? Well, I've got to go. He wanted me back in a few minutes after I took care of the two brats." He smirked and waved as he disappeared.

"Wait a minute! Who's 'he'"?

But he had already vanished. Gohan growled in frustration and walked over to Videl. "The portal Kayla andI were guarding in HFIL is the only way out. How are they?" He looked at the two, not moving.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine. They aren't seriously injured, but it looks like Trunks is in worse shape." She glanced over at Trunks.

Gohan walked over and gently picked Pan up. He gazed at her solemn face for several moments then smiled in confirmation. "Come on, let's take them to Capsule Corp."

"Right." Videl picked up Trunks and followed Gohan into the air.

----------

Kayla's eyes scanned the sky fiercely. I know I sensed someone... And Trunks and Pan's energy levels dropped. I better go see what's up.

"Kayla!" Gohan yelled to stop her from taking off. Videl landed beside him.

"Gohan!" Kayla shouted in surprise, then say the two in their arms. "Oh, no, are they seriously injured?"

Bulma ran over to Trunks and quickly carried him inside. Gohan shook his head. "Just unconscious. Raditz escaped through the portal in HFIL."

"Raditz?" Kayla scoffed. "Atleast we can deal with him" _It's Gero I was worried about. He's still around here... somewhere._

"It's OK, Kayla. We'll take care of him, too." Gohan's voice broke Kayla from her thoughts. She just looked at him blankly.

"I know who you're thinking about. If he comes, we'll take care of him, too." Gohan smiled confidentally.

"Oh? Like last time?" She responded sarcastically and narrowed her eyes.. "He didn't die and hasn't been seen for 16 years. He's waiting for me, Gohan."

Pan's eyes fluttered open. "Trunks..."

"Pan!" Videl yelled out of relief that her daughter was awake.

"Mom?" Pan looked at her mother, realizing she wasn't in her arms and jumped down, looking around frantically. "Where's Trunks! He got injured!"

"He's resting in the house, Pan. Let him-"

Pan ignored her mother and ran into the house with an angry frown on her face. When she went through the doorway and saw him lying on the couch, she screamed. "You idiot!"

"Pan?" The others were at the doorway. Bulma stopped as she came from the hallway with a bottle in her hand.

Pan slammed her fists on Trunks chest. "Wake up, Trunks! You better not die on me!"

Videl silently hugged her daughter from behind empathetically. "Pan..."

"Oh, mom... He told me to leave, so he could fight the Saiyan... alone. He didn't want me to get hurt..." Pan's voice shook.

Videl flinched and squeezed her daughter a little more. "Yeah? Well, guys are like that about girls they care about. He'll be fine. " She smiled.

"He better be." Pan whispered.

----------

"Now Raditz is attacking people that are weaker than him?" Videl shook her head. "He attacked Trunks and Pan when they were alone, knowing that he could knock them out of commission before we were alerted."

"Exactly." Kayla said as she walked outside beside Videl. "We'll protect everyone though."

"Of course we will." Gohan smiled. "He can't be allowed to pick on weaker Saiyans."

Videl gasped slightly and looked up at him. "So... you believe me?'

"Believe you about what?"

"About... Pan. I didn't get a chance to finish. I'm still sorry. I feel as though you should have known before now."

"How could he have known, Videl? We were dead. There's no way he could have known," Kayla said, frowning at her.

"But he's... her father." She whispered, but no one heard her.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled from inside.

Everyone hurried beside her to see him open his eyes. "Pan... why didn't you go?" His words were barely audible. "Did you... get hurt?"

"You should be worried about yourself, Trunks, not me!" Pan yelled out of anger and worry.

Trunks managed a gentle smile. "Why? You know how I feel about you, Pan."

"Wha..." Pan breathed. _He told me he loved me, but..._

"Just be safe, Pan. I wanted you to know that." He whispered and his face became distant.

"Trunks! No! Stay with me!" Pan gasped and suddenly threw her arms around him. Tears trickled down her cheeks slowly and were absorbed by the blue cloth of Trunks' shirt.

His eyelids drooped.

"No, you can't leave me, Trunks! I need you! I... I love you, Trunks... I always have... and always will. You can't leave..."

And at that moment, he closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Hope you like it! Comments? Suggestions? Review or PM me! 


	6. The Enemy Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

* * *

**"Triple Threat 3: Escape from the Other World"  
Chapter 6: "The Enemy Appears"**

Pan froze and her blood ran cold. All she could do was stare at him at disbelief. _No!_

"Pan, what happened?" Videl asked cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know.

She didn't answer. In response to her silence, Bulma pushed past Pan and as soon as she got close enough, she knew why Pan couldn't move. The woman picked him up and rushed to the lab without a word or explanation.

"Bulma, wha-" Goku began.

"His heart stopped." Pan whispered, still staring at the couch where he had been laying. "H-He's going to die... because I'm too weak..." She clenched her fists, holding back her emotion.

"Pan, you're anything but weak!" Videl cried. "Bulma will take care of Trunks... We believe in what she can do and, if I have anything to say about it... I won't let him be taken away from you just yet. OK, Pan?" _Not like Gohan was taken from me..._ She added quietly. When her daughter gave no response, she turned to look at Gohan. "Gohan how much stronger was Raditz?"

Gohan slowly moved his eyes from Pan to Videl. He shook his head. "I don't know. I wasn't able to sense his power level when he was with us."

"I thought it was just me. I knew I was out of practice, so I thought that was why I couldn't sense anything from him."

"But, remember, he's not the only we have to deal with."

Kayla became tense, staring at Gohan almost accusingly. "You mean there's someone else?"

"We don't know if it's him, Kayla." Videl quickly spoke up, "All we know was there was obviously someone higher up he was taking orders from."

"Are you all so inconsiderate?" Pan growled as she stood up and her eyes flashed with anger. "Trunks is in there dying and all you can talk about is the enemy!" Her energy flared and Videl was thrown back. Pan ran blindly into the nearest room, her mother's. on the right side of the hall.

Kayla caught Videl and helped her up. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I just forget sometimes that she's part saiyan." Videl smiled sorrowfully at the door as it slammed shut, the sound echoing through the tense atmosphere.

"She also has her stubborn qualities. It's obvious that she got something from both of her parents."

"Pan..." Videl whispered.

"The heart of the man she loves stopped." Kayla's voice was melancholy as she gazed down the hallway where Pan ran. "Of course she's worried. I'm sure you were the same way when you can back, saw me get killed and realized Gohan was already gone, too."

"So, they did tell you." Videl tried to smile, but couldn't. "Yeah, I was going to attack Gero myself, but Goku stopped me and told me Gohan wouldn't want me dead, too. That's when I saw him." Her eyes became distant at the memory, but she shook it away.

"And that's when your EDS started, right?"

"EDS?" Gohan asked.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Kayla asked her half-sister in awe.

Videl sighed and shook her head. "No. I... never got that far. Raditz showed up with Pan and Trunks right after I told Gohan about Pan."

----------

Pan flung herself on her mother's bed and buried her face in the pillow. "She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand at all! She never loved anybody when she was younger! I've known Trunks all my life and... our friendship just grew. That's all." She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

----------

"Double Sunday!" Raditz yelled and two energy blasts soared through the air and exploded on the rough terrain in front of Capsule Corp. "That should drag them out."

Gohan ran ahead of the group when he heard the blast. Even Bulma made her way outside, curious as to who was attacking.

"Who is that?" Bulma asked as she stopped, gritting her teeth. He better not attack the lab. Trunks is in there!

"Raditz." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"What, the two lovebirds didn't come out to play?" Raditz smirked. "Light Bomb!"

"Watch out!" Gohan yelled and carried Videl away from the blast. The others were carried away as well.

"I'm about tired of you!" Raditz yelled and flew at Gohan in a rage.

Gohan threw Videl from his arms and blocked his flurry of punches with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled.

"I'm fine. Get away from here." Gohan pushed him away with a burst of energy, not taking his eyes from him.

"Not a chance!" Videl retorted. "You're not dying alone this time."

"She's right. We're all going to help you." Kayla stepped up beside him with a nod and smile.

Goku, Goten and a begrudgingly Vegeta stepped up also.

Raditz flew back a frowned. "I can't do this alone. I need help." He raised his power level slightly, signaling something.

Seconds later, another figure appeared beside him. "Well, well, atleast you called me when she's here. Otherwise, I'd be angry." He glanced over at Raditz with narrowed eyes.

Kayla gritted her teeth, holding herself back. "I knew you'd show up eventually..."

Gero smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, dear? Photon Wave!" He aimed the blast at Kayla.

Kayla vanished from the spot she was standing and reappeared behind Gero. "I'll show you something I learned in Other World." She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over, sending him to the ground, with his face looking into the sky. Kayla raised her hands over her head, bringing her wrists together. A blast formed abover her wrists and she thrust her hands in front of her, sending the blast to him. "Halo Bomb!"

Gero smirked and kicked the blast toward the others.

"No!" Kayla gasped. "Gohan!"

"I've got it." He caught it with ease and threw it into the sky. He smiled. "Gero, you're outnumbered."

"That doesn't matter at all." He flew back into the air and prepared another blast. "Photon Wave!"

"I don't think so." A sharp voice said and Pan appeared to hold the blast back.

"So you came out."

"You actually think I'd sit back and watch as you kill everyone?" She grunted as she pushed it away.

Gero frowned and charged at her before she could react, but a shout from the air stopped him.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

* * *

So, how was it? Next chapter... "Memory of Sacrifice"

It gets much better. I believe that I've gotten much better at battle scenes since the last story.


	7. Memory of Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 3: Escape from the Other World"  
Chapter 7: "Memory of Sacrifice"**

Gero stopped before the beam hit him, so it shot in front of his face, and growled. "Who did that?"

"Piccolo!" Pan smiled at the Namek and flew up to meet him. "Piccolo, I'm glad you're here!"

"Namek! Long time, no see." Gero smirked, glanced at him and raised his hand at Pan's back as his eyes moved to her. "Photon Wave!"

"Pan, watch out!" Piccolo yelled and teleported behind her to divert the blast. He hit it away with his left hand and it exploded in a nearby forest. He glared down at Gero. "_No one_ hurts my friends, especially my students, and gets away with it"

"So it runs in the family?" Gero smirked

"You shouldn't attack them, Gero." Kayla eyes became angry and focused as she stared at him. "You want me, so why attack them?"

He turned to face her with a smile. "You're right." He quickly shot a Photon Wave twice the size as the previous one before Kayla knew how to react.

"What?" Kayla barely had time to blink before her instincts kicked in. She stretched her arms out beside her. "Guardian Barrier!" A yellow energy barrier formed around her and the others. Gero's attack bounced back at him as it hit the barrier's defensive energy.

Gero growled as he held his palms out and absorbed the blast. "So, you've learned a new technique. No matter. You'll still die." He flew at her from the sky at lightning speed.

"Kayla!" Gohan appeared in front of her, blocking Gero's path. "You know your Guardian Barrier uses all your energy." He kneed Gero in the chin and kicked him to the left.

"Master!" Raditz yelled tried to flee from the attacking Piccolo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Piccolo grabbed his right leg before he could fly away.

"Let me go, Namek!" The Saiyan growled in frustration and tossed a small energy blast down at him. He jerked his foot from Piccolo's hand and the moment of split second distraction provided by the blast.

Piccolo pulled back his hand and gritted his teeth. "Hey!" He shouted roughly, but didn't go after him. Instead, he looked over at Pan.

She frowned, lowering her eyes. "I know. Stay here."

"Right. I don't want to have to watch you." Piccolo told her, didn't move. His eyes widened as he saw Gohan help Kayla onto her feet. _G-Gohan..._ " He watched for a moment, part of him wondering how he got to the world of the living, another wondering if that was really him. He didn't have to ponder it, though, as Pan spoke.

"Who's watching over who?" Pan asked him as she caught a large energy blast from Raditz. As she kicked it away from the two, she turned to him and frowned, as if scolding him. "You're the one spacing out. You're the adult. You know to always keep your guard-"

"Pan!" He barked at her, still gazing at Gohan and Kayla below. Pan scoffed.

"I'm fine, Gohan." Kayla told him. "I'll just need to rest for a bit. R-Really..." Her breath became heavier.

Gero smiled, rejuvenated by his own blast. "Now I can kill you easily." He charged down toward her, faster than either of them could see.

"I don't think so, Gero!" A voice shouted and legs wrapped around Gero's neck. He was then slammed into the ground, their blonde hair sweeping across their angry scowl.

Gero stood back up to look at his attacker. "Who's that? Who dare- You!" He glared at the former android and grinded his teeth together. "What do you think you're doing? You were my-"

"That's right. Were." Eighteen spoke harshly as she held an energy blast at his face.

_Eighteen... She... She saved me._ Kayla stood, staring at the woman in disbelief. _But why...?_

"I won't allow you to kill any family of mine. She snarled, and before he had the chance to recover, jerked back his wrists and held him up. "...Blood related or not."

"Do you really think you can defeat me, little girl?" Raditz smiled knowingly and teleported behind her and kneed her in the back before she could react. As she fell to the ground, Raditz raised his palms above his head and gathered energy. "Double Sunday!"

"Pan!" Piccolo saw the two blasts release and soar down at her out of the corner of his right eye. He darted to her falling body, but in his mind, he was going in slow motion. _Not again!_ "Not again!" He let out a burst of energy and appeared in front of the blast. "I won't let Pan die while I'm here!"

Hearing her name, Pan slowly opened her eyes just in time to see Raditz's energy blasts rip through Piccolo's chest.

Gohan looked up and saw Pan jerk her body forward. He looked ahead of her and flinched, too shocked to move. His mind going back many years ago, Gohan yelled out.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

As soon as those words left Pan's mouth, she glanced back at Gohan, wondering why - only for a second - why the boy would use that name also, and sped toward her mentor. "Piccolo! Mr. Piccolo! You can't die!" She held back tears as Piccolo fell into her arms.

Goku used his Instant Transmission and brought back Dende from the lookout a minute later. Everyone didn't hesitate to gather around the Namek.

Gero smiled at the older Namek in the girl's arms and looked up at Raditz. "Good job. You've let them know we can't be toyed with."

"Master?" The Saiyan raised looked at Gero questionably.

"Let's go. Let them think it over. I... have an idea that needs to be tested." He said as he laid his eyes on Kayla and vanished.

"Pan, bring him down here, please!" Dende yelled urgently. "I may be able to save him."

Pan nodded and teleported to him. She wiped away tears and watched as the younger Namek pressed his palms onto Piccolo's chest where the two blasts went through.

"Please, Dende... He can't die. He... He can't die, too." She shook her head, blinking back more tears.

_Pan..._ Gohan watched the girl stare at Piccolo and smiled. _She really is..._ "He'll be fine, Pan." He spoke aloud to her and turned to look at Piccolo. "Won't you... Piccolo?"

Piccolo groaned as he gained slight consciousness. "It's... It's really you, huh?" He looked at his former student weakly. "I thought it was..."

"Don't speak." Dende told him softly. "You need to rest." He nodded toward the others. "What happened anyway? He knows how to avoid attacks like that."

Piccolo gazed at Gohan, a faint smile tugging at his lips, but before he spoke, Pan answered. "I'm just weak. Mr. Piccolo... I mean, Piccolo, saved me from that Saiyan's blast." She turned away and wiped her eyes. "I'm pitiful. I still call him Mr. Piccolo...That shows you how weak I am. Trunks had to save me as well. I... I'm just not strong enough."

"No, Pan..." Piccolo's voice was low and forceful. "You're not weak. You actually helped me..."

"Yeah, helped you get over _him_, right?" Pan turned back to him, her tone half angry, half concerned. "That's why you've always been so eager to see me grow stronger... That's why when anybody looks at me, they never see _me_, they see him."

The silence was tangible. Everyone but Pan averted their eyes downward. She scanned the group but stopped to gaze at her mother glaringly. "Well? Say something."

"You're right... but not all of us." Videl looked up with damp eyes. "Piccolo has his own reason, but me... Well, it's a long story. Everybody else recognizes you as Pan, as a 15-year-old girl. They see you. We all just see you in a different degree. Do you understand?"

Pan didn't answer at first. She slowly turned around and took a few steps forward. "Was he that important to you? When... When will you tell me about him? Nobody will tell me anything. They all say that you will, when you're ready."

Videl watched as the wind whistled loudly in the tense silence and blew her daughter's dark colored hair. "Soon, Pan." She said quietly. "I'll tell you soon..." She balled her fists up, supressing tears again,

Gohan came up behind her and touched her shoulders, and Kayla watched the touching motion, smiling. Pan just lifted herself in the air and flew away slowly.

Videl didn't try and stop her. She stood up and took hold of Gohan's left hand and said aloud, to the howling wind. "Soon, Pan... I promise."

* * *

11/18/07: Just in case any of you are readers of my story _Memoirs of a Geisha 2: Sayuri's Next Journey_ and haven't see it yet, please read the important status change on my profile page. Thanks!


	8. Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 3: Escape from Other World"  
Chapter 8: "Emotion"**

Pan threw a rock across the water, watching it skip three times before it sunk to the bottom. She sighed and stared out across the small pond. She gritted her teeth in frustration and hurled another small stone in front of her. This time, it soard across the water and disappeared into the group of trees behind the pond. Pan stood up and closed her eyes, blocking her tears.

"Why? Why me?" Her angry voice echoed back at her. "And..." She looked down at her clenched fists, a tear falling on her left. "Why Trunks? H-He... He's going to die... all because of me..."

-**flashback**-

"Are you OK now, Pan? She's going through a tough time right now. We all are..."

Pan nodded, half smiling. "I really don't understand, but I'll try..." _But only for you sake, Trunks..._

"And what do we have here?" A voice snarled and a small energy blast hit the ground in front of them, just at the edge of the pond.

Pan and Trunks both jumped back, watching the man defensively. "What do you want?" Trunks gritted his teeth, not taking his eyes off this intruder. "Who are you? You're a Saiyan, right? I can sense it."

Raditz moved his eyes from Trunks to Pan and his lips formed a thin line. "So, you're my brother's granddaughter. I can't beleive there's a female who thinks they're a Saiyan. Pathetic. Light Bomb!"

"Pan!" Trunks yelled and pushed her out of the way. The blast slammed his face into the ground, burning a hole through his jacket and onto his back.

"Now for the brat." Raditz stretched his right palm at Pan as she hung in the air, too scared to move.

"Pan, run! Get away while I deal with him. You can get the others while I hold him!" Trunks yelled as he lifted himself up, his teeth clenched in pain.

Pan creased her eyebrows in annoyance and concern. "Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you here with this guy. We have no idea how strong he is. I can help you fight." She flew up closer to Raditz, throwing a yellow energy blast at him.

Raditz let the blast him in the left arm. He smiled. "That was one of your weaker attacks I hope, little girl." He charged at her, but she teleported behind him and threw a left kick at his neck. Raditz caught her leg and swung her into a tree, tearing the tree in half vertically.

"No, Pan!" Trunks shouted and immediately darted to the female saiyan. "Pan, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Trunks." Pan said weakly, looking into Trunks' clouded eyes.

_How strong is this guy? Goku would know._ Trunks gritted his teeth and jerked his head at the enemy. "You'll pay for that!" He shot at him, his energy flaring.

The last thing Pan remembered seeing was Trunks being tossed aside like a dark piece of worn cloth.

-**end of flashback**-

Pan kept her eyes closed at the memory, forcing herself not to cry because she knew if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. "Trunks... I'm sorry. I'm just too weak, even though I've trained all my life. I meant what I said, though... I love you. I just didn't want to admit it. I thought it would ruin our friendship." She lifted her head toward the cloudy sky and smiled half-heartedly, letting the wind toss her raven colored hair behind her.

----------

Kayla stepped away from the group, her back turned. Her brown ponytail whipped around her neck as she spoke quietly. "Why?"

"Why what, Kayla?" Videl ventured.

Kayla spun around, her eyes flashing with both anger and sorrow. She clenched her fists and looked directly at Eighteen, who was still floating a few feet above the grass. "Why'd you do that? Why'd you... save me?"

The former android gazed at her for a long minute in silence. Nobody spoke, the emotional tension between the two tangibly thick. Eighteen's sincere eyes never left Kayla's unwavering gaze as she lowed herself to the ground. "Because... you're the first friend who truly understands me."

Kayla involuntarily stepped back in awe. "Eighteen..." Looking at her calm gaze, she remembered something the woman has said 16 years ago.

-**flashback**-

Kayla stood up, waved her left arm around and smiled, Bulma. You made it even better than what it was before."

"No problem. I was able to repair you side so fast only because the work was so similar to Dr. Gero's work on androids."

Kayla's face paled as she looked into Bulma's smiling face. "Gero! Really, now?" She laughed nervously as she walked out of the lab and into the living room everyone else.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kayla? I know Gero was on the evil, but you can't ignore his genius." Bulma said behind her.

"He was more than evil, Bulma." Kayla said under his breath.

"So, I was right. He was the one?" Eighteen looked at Kayla sympathetically.

Kayla stared into Eighteen's eyes and then sighed mournfully. "Yeah... I should have known you'd figure it out, Eighteen."

"Well, sisters have to stick together." Eighteen walked up to her and held out her left hand, smiling slightly.

"Right." Kayla shook her hand and smiled.

-**end of flashback**-

Kayla looked down, not able to bring herself to look at Eighteen. The wind whistled in her ears as she searched for the right words to say.

"Would you rather have had me let Gero kill you?" Eighteen's cruel tone broke Kayla from her thoughts. Kayla jerked her head up defensively, but Eighteen's eyes were filled with remorse and sadness. "Would you rather die now? Would that be your way of getting rid of your past?"

Kayla didn't respond. She could only stare back at her, her mind struggling between the past and present. To Kayla, there wasn't a clear line separating the two.

When Kayla didn't speak, Eighteen continued, the harshness in her voice more forced this time. "Do you think Anna would be proud that you threw away your life just like that?"

Kayla flinched sharply as her mother's name reached her ears. To her right, she heard Videl's instinctive sharp intake of breath. Her eyes became unsteady as she looked at Eighteen. "H-How do you... know her n-"

"It doesn't matter how I know her name. The only thing that matters now is believing in yourself. Do you think I had it easy... after I became human?" Her eyes frowned slightly as she remembered the day she saw Shenron summoned. "I remember what I did as an android. Those memories of murdering countless innocent lives still haunt me every day of my life. Now,I live protecting who I can, as my way of apologizing to the world."

"But it wasn't your choice! Gero programmed you three-"

"Exactly." Kayla flinched as Eighteen spoke under her breath assertively. "Gero programmed us to find and kill one person, but to do that, we had to kill others along the way. Gero programmed you to find and kill Videl, Goku and Vegeta and anyone in association to them." She still didn't break her commanding gaze or voice as she spoke. "Sixteen broke through that programming. You did, also. It was just a different kind of programming... controlling a child's mind is the strongest kind of control there is."

She stepped toward Kayla with that same stare. "All I'm saying is this... you need to believe in yourself, Kayla. You're human now. Don't dwell in the past."

Kayla saw the slightest tears well up in Eighteen's eyes, but the woman immediately blinked them away. "Eighteen? Are you... crying?" Eighteen was supposed to be strong, after all.

She grimaced, changing back to her usual calm state in a flash. "Crying? Don't be ridiculous. I don't cry."

Still turned toward Kayla, Eighteen quickly wiped her eyes with her blue sleeve and disappeared without saying another word.


End file.
